rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Branwen
Raven BranwenRWBY Volume 2 Chapter 12: Breach - Credits is a mysterious character who appeared for the first time in "No Brakes." She appears to have some connection with Yang Xiao Long. Appearance Raven wears a black dress with a red girdle-belt and red armor on her arms. The dress has an open neck that reveals a number of necklaces. A furry appendage similar to a wolf's tail protrudes from the right side of the skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even hairstyle, but with black hair instead of blonde. History During her first appearance in the episode "No Brakes," she intervenes in the fight between Yang and Neopolitan, just before Neo could deliver the killing blow on an unconscious Yang. Her mere presence appears to deeply frighten Neo, who immediately breaks off and teleports away. Yang regains consciousness just in time to see her mysterious savior disappear into a red and black rift. In a post-credits sequence, during the Volume 2 finale, "Breach," Raven and Yang apparently meet again, this time in front of the main statue at Beacon Academy. When Yang asks her who she is, she tilts her head down, and removes her mask, revealing an uncanny facial resemblance to Yang, before telling her, "Yang, we have a lot to talk about." Abilities and Powers Raven is armed with a long-bladed, single-edged katana. The weapon itself is reminiscent of those carried by Hei Xiong's Henchmen, as well as Adam Taurus' Wilt. Additionally, the weapon's sheath has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades, reminiscent of the Dust vial chamber of Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. The sword's blade is telescoping which allows it to be approximately twice the length of its sheath. Raven is skilled enough in its use that her attacks and parries are difficult to follow with the naked eye. Like Adam, Raven appears skilled in "Iaido," a style of swordsmanship focusing on speed by quickly unsheathing the sword for an attack before re-sheathing it. The only time the weapon has so far been seen used, it creates a purple energy discharge that delivers enough force to knock Neo backwards. After Neo flees the train car, Raven seems to use her weapon to create a red-and-black energy field that seems to act as a translocation portal of some type. Trivia *''Branwen'' is Welsh, meaning "blessed white raven," which corresponds to her first name. Raven itself can refer to a number of bird species in the genus Corvus, but can also be used in reference to the color black. **Branwen is the name of a character in the Mabinogion, a Medieval Welsh collection of stories and myths. In the story, Branwen is the sister of the King of Britain. She is betrothed to the King of Ireland in order to bring peace between the kingdoms. However, her betrothal does not prevent war, instead bringing ruin to both islands. *She wears the same necklace as Neo and Coco. *Her mask appears to be a more elaborately-styled version of the Grimm masks worn by the White Fang. **Notably, her mask and feathered hair give her an appearance markedly similar to a Nevermore, likely referencing her name. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters